


Dreams

by Alleeyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This is done in 9th grade, Unsafe Sex, female receiving, suggest tags on the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleeyy/pseuds/Alleeyy
Summary: It was a cold night and you were alone, waiting for something to happen. And when it does come, what would you do?In which Loki visits you the second time and embraces you for the first time.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Dreams

Cold. Dark. Silent. Those were the only words that enters your mind as you lie alone in your room. _I can’t sleep_. You have been lying for an hour and yet drowsiness doesn’t plan to visit you anytime soon and your mind has been running miles and miles. You close your eyes, willing yourself to fall asleep. Draping the blanket across your waist, you turn into a more comfortable position. 

It must’ve been minutes since you closed your eyes and have fell into a light slumber when a flash of green abruptly woke your senses up. You sat up, disheveled. “What was that?” You muttered under your breath. The room was dark, silent. You continue to gaze into the seemingly empty room, conscious in your surroundings. “Is anyone there?” You ask once more, heart pounding. You froze as you felt movement. Grabbing the lamp beside you bed, you turn it into a weapon, ready to swing at the intruder. You felt a cold breeze of air pass beside you and suddenly a hand was covering your mouth. 

“It’s just me, darling,” A voice whispered into your ear seductively. He kept his mouth open and ran it up and down your lobe. “Did you miss me?” You felt him smile against your ear, teasing you. He began to place open mouthed kisses at the back of your ear, slowly moving down to your neck. “Answer me, darling.” He breathed, fanning cold air into your skin. You begin to breath shakily, goosebumps climbing your arms as he continued his assault your senses. He dragged his lips on your jaw, a hint of smile playing on his lips. “How honored must you be, mortal, to be in my presence once again.” He traced your outstretched arm and set it down, effectively relieving your hand from your supposed weapon. 

He let go of your form, leaving you needy and hot. “I suppose I should take my leave, you don’t particularly seem to like my appearance.” He lingered a second, as though preparing to leave and planning where to arrive next. “Yes,” You squeak through breathy lips. “What is that, darling? I didn’t quite hear you.” He turned, a big grin plastered on his face. “Yes,” You repeated, loud enough to be heard. His brows raise, expecting more, urging you to say more. “Yes, I missed you.” You spoke, heat rising to your cheeks. “There we go, not that hard, isn’t it?” 

He walked to you, arms out. He put his hands on your cheeks, cupping your face. You feel his eyes scan your face, taking in every feature of yours. He inched his face to yours, mouth letting out small breaths. His high nose reached yours, rubbing it with yours. You feel his breath tickling your lips, coaxing you into kissing him. You bring your tongue out, wetting your otherwise dry lips. He smiled, teasing you to go in, touch his lips with yours but you held your ground, staring into his eyes. 

“Kiss me.” 

And he obeyed, crashing his lips onto yours. You bring your hands to his hair, intertwining your fingers into his locks, pulling him closer. You feel the bed bounce as he sat himself down. You nibble on his lower lip, sucking it occasionally, asking him to open up. He gently opens up, letting you in into his mouth. You let your tongue wander, touching every part you can reach, memorizing the feel of his mouth on yours. He moves his tongue to meet yours, slimy and wet. You perform a dance with a rhythm only the two of you would know. You let your tongues clash, fighting for dominion even though both of you know who’ll win. He sucks on your tongue, eliciting a moan from you. You break away from each other, gasping for air, leaving only a string of saliva to connect the two of you. 

He leans his forehead to yours, gazing into your eyes. “I missed you, too.” He whispers to you, words flowing with indecipherable emotion. His hands remain on your cheeks, holding you still. “What is it?” You ask, noticing his lack of speech. You stare in his eyes, trying to read whatever he is hiding from you. You furrow your brows, frustrated at your disability to understand him. “What is it that’s bothering you?” You query once again, wanting, needing him to answer. “Nothing,” He replied moments later. “You’re just,” He sighed, eyes traveling the surface of your face, as if memorizing every details, as _if it would be the last chance to see you again_. “So beautiful.” He breathed, bringing your lips to him again. 

He did it more passionately this time, taking his time to feel your lips against his, to feel it moving against his, to feel you respond to him. Your eyes fly close, indulging in the feeling of him, making you feel emotions. Emotions that you feel only with him. His hands leave your face, one traveling to your waist and the other to your nape. He gently pushed you back with his body, laying you down. Your hands move to his chest, wanting to feel the muscles underneath. You tug at the black coat he wore, willing it to get off. You push it off his shoulders and help him get rid of the item. 

You wrap your arms around him, pulling him against you. He let out a groan once he felt your chest against his. Hard muscles to soft flesh. He proceeded to kiss you, sucking on your lip now and then, asking for permission. He withdrew his hand from your nape and settled it on your waist. He rubbed his hands up and down your trunk, feeling your figure underneath his. The tank top that you wore rode up from the movement, exposing a bit of skin. 

He used this as an opening to rub circles on your waist, effectively producing goosebumps and shivers down your spine. Your hands move themselves to where the buttons on his shirt were, popping them open one by one. Once the clothing was wide open, you introduced your hands to his skin, letting them wander around his tense form. You roam around his chest, his abdomen, feeling the bulging muscles he has formed over the years. 

He pulled back, panting. You gaze into him warily, testing the waters. Your hands slowly went their way to his shoulders, gently pushing the material off of his body. He lets you do this, staring back into your eyes. Once the material is discarded into the floor, you put your hands on his back, skimming through the evident muscles that seem to tense whenever you touch them. 

You look into his eyes and see him ask. “Go on,” You edge him, letting him know that you trust him. You feel his hands tremble against your skin, a sign that he is in a _vulnerable_ state and he wants you to _know_. 

Slowly, his fingers tucked underneath the thin cloth on your body, and began to peel it away off your skin. He did this while looking into your eyes, silently asking if what he is doing is alright and you never fail to let him know that it’s more than alright. He pulls the article of clothing over your head, successfully making you half naked. You smile at him, reassuring him.

He gave your lips a peck, and he smiled back at you, genuine, none of the cunningness and sharpness of his. Just him. He brought his head lower and placed them at your neck, to which you tilted your head to give him better access. He placed open mouthed kisses along your neck, traveling lower and lower until he reached your chest. He peered through his lashes and kissed the center of your chest, _kissed your heart_. He then moved to your mounds, gave them each a peck before engulfing one with his mouth and giving the other attention with his skillful fingers. The circles and little bites he did to your nipple enticed moans from your throat. Once he was done with your mounds, he trailed more open mouthed kisses down your abdomen. 

He planted himself in between your legs, gazing at your half naked figure. “Can I?” He asked, his voice deep and husky. “Yes,” You breathe out, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. He hooks his fingers at the garter of your shorts and undies, pulling them off one by one from your legs. He gapes at the sight of your stark naked body, all for him. “Truly beautiful,” He breathed, eyes glittering at the sight of the woman before him. “Come here,” You say, voice raspy. He leans over your body, putting both hands beside your head for support. You wrap your arms around his neck, slowly bringing him closer. 

You pull him to you until your bare skin touches his. You both sigh, feeling electricity running through each other from the contact. You let go of him and reach down until you reach the buckle of his belt. You fumble with the leather all the while looking at his blue eyes. Once you’ve unbuckled his belt, you quickly popped the button of his pants and unzipped it then pulled it down with his underpants. He kicked it off to the floor letting it drop with a light thud. You gasp as you feel his meat plop right on top of your pubic bone. 

“Have you done this before?” He asked, voice laced with worry and care and _something_ you can’t put your finger on. “Not once,” You reply, suddenly feeling self conscious. He smiled lightly and lifted himself from you, letting cold air touch your exposed torso. He knelt in between your extremities, positioning himself so that he is right in front of your womanhood. Locking gazes with you, he slowly lowered his head until you could only see his eyes peering through his lashes. He went lower and disappeared in between your legs, leaving his raven colored hair in sight. 

“Wha-“ You were shocked when you felt a cold sensation hit your womanhood. He blew air into your seemingly wet opening. Then you felt a wet sensation slide outside your cavern. “What are you-“ Your sentence was cut off by your own squeal as he suddenly attached his mouth to your vagina. “Fuck,” You curse, overwhelmed by the sensation he has been giving you. Your hips involuntarily jerked as he pressed his tongue onto your bud, sending immense pleasure to your system. You tangled your fingers into his black locks, pushing him deeper your sex which elicits a groan from him, the vibration adding pleasure. Another squeal left your lips as he powerfully sucked at your clit, leaving you a moaning mess under his attack. He stopped eating you out and pulled off with a ‘pop’. 

You were panting underneath him after the assault he had done to you, but he wasn’t done yet. You feel something warm slide up and down your pussy, occasionally massaging circles on your clit. Without warning, he inserted a digit into you, making you arch your back from the sudden penetration. He proceeded to pump in and out of you until you were moaning your head out. 

_Thank God for soundproof walls_. A thought crossed your mind, putting a smirk on your face which was immediately wiped off after he curled his finger inside, hitting a spot. “Right there,” You moan, edging him to keep going. You let out a loud moan as he inserted another digit inside you. He kept pumping his fingers in and out, sending you to the verge of coming undone before him. “I think I’m gonna-“ You were cut off as he pulled his fingers out and crashes his lips to yours. You let out a muffled moan as you replied to his kisses which grew needier and rougher. 

He gently pulled away and scanned your face. “Should I?” He asked, worry showing on his features. You bring your hand up to his face and smile as he leans into your touch. “I’m going to be alright, you won’t freeze me.” You whisper in a reassuring tone. “I _trust_ you.” You say to him, wanting him to believe you. He nodded and brought his hand to his member. He stroked it a bit before positioning it in front of your hole. He rubbed it up and down your wet sex, lubricating it with your juices. 

He looked you in the eye and held his breath, pushing his dick in you. You draw a deep breath, feeling your hole stretch and adjust to his size. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” He queried, his worries evident by the tone of his voice. “It stings just a bit.” You answer honestly, giving him a faint smile to reassure him. You gave it a few seconds to let the pain go away and once you’re relieved from the sting, you nodded, asking him to move.

He carefully pulled back until he was almost out and thrusted in gently, keeping the rhythm slow and gentle. Your mouth was open from panting and the little moans that you produced. He eyed your expression carefully, noticing every frown you make as he pushed back in. “Faster, please.” You murmur, holding onto his forearms. He slowly built up his pace, thrusting faster and harder every second. Your moans grew louder and louder, each time he thrusts in. He stopped thrusting, your pants sounding off the room. 

“Feel me,” He said, voice raspy. “Feel every vein, every bit of skin I have. Feel _me_.” He commanded, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. He lets his fingers travel the outline of your body, familiarizing and memorizing every part of your body. You then let your hands wander around his body, feeling every twist of muscle under his skin, etching it to mind. He grabbed the back of your knee and placed it on top of his shoulder, then started thrusting into you again. The new position has him hitting all the right spots, producing louder moans from you. Your hands travel to his back, planting your nails into his skin, letting him know just how much he makes you feel. You start whimpering as his thrusts began to feel sloppy, nearing the edge. You claw his back, suddenly very overwhelmed as he moved his hips harder and faster into yours. 

“Oh my God,” You moan, nearing your high very quickly. He continues pumping, eager to have his release. “Darling, I-I’m gonna co- “ He stutters as he releases his seeds into you. He continues to move his hips into you, determined to make you come. “Come on, darling,” He utters through gritted teeth, as he overstimulates himself. It takes a few more pumps before you reach your high. You gasp, “I t-think I’m going to- fuck,” You curse as you close your eyes, letting your orgasm wash over you. “Yes, darling,” He stills inside you, letting you milk on his dick. “Go on, let it all go,” He coos into your ear as you go off your high and catch your breath. He looks into you, seeks confirmation. You nod, letting him pull out. You pant, your womanhood clenching around emptiness.

“I want to tell you something,” You spoke aloud, breaking the silence. “What is it, dear?” He replied, combing his fingers through your hair. You hesitate, drawing shapes on his chest. You sighed. “You’ll probably be shocked when you hear this.” You rest your hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat under your palm. He stayed quiet, letting you go on. “I love you, Loki.” His hand froze, and you felt his breathing stop. He murmur something but you became too drowsy to focus on what he is saying.

~_~_~_~_~

“Strange,” You murmur to yourself as you wake up fully clothed. “That was some realistic dream, huh.” You smile to yourself, remembering every part of it clearly. You stood up and went to your study table, planning to jot down what you dreamt of. You open your journal to the bookmarked page and what you saw surprised you. 

_I love you, too.  
-Loki Odinson._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post hereeeee. Hi hello. I’m still experimenting. This is my one and only Marvel fic, probably not gonna be followed by anything. Please leave your kudos donw. Ily and stay safe everyone😘😘


End file.
